A subsea well may contain a number of cables that extend through the wellhead. As examples, the cables may contain optical and electrical wires that may be used for such purposes as communicating power to equipment deployed downhole in the subsea well; communicating telemetry signals from downhole sensors (representing sensed pressures, sensed temperatures, and so forth); and communicating stimuli to control downhole equipment. A given cable may be formed from multiple segments that are connected together by dry mate or wet mate connector assemblies.